hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Remember Me
Remember Me is a mystery drama film. Background The film was written and produced by Barbara Simpson. She created the film throughout 2004 when she wrote, cast, and began filming. By 2005 filming was completed as was the films production. Plot William, a male in his mid twenties, seems generally happy with his life. He works in buisness and is close to his family. As well as this he has a girlfriend, Elizabeth, who he seems to be happy with. To the families shock is brother, Noel, dissapears on New Years Eve. When he doesn't turn up for the party they suspect something is wrong. Soon William and his two other siblings, Stephanie and Daisy, visit Noel's home. They find the apartment has been destoryed and the walls are covered in blood coloured blood. They phone the police and soon Noel is reported as missing. Twenty two year old Noel isn't seen at all over the next two months. At the end of February the following year, William is working in his office then a new assistant that has started, Verity, brings him a letter that has just arrived. The letter has a blank page covered with bloody fingerprints all over it. William instantly realises that the blood belongs to Noel. Rushing after Verity to ask her where the later came from, she stutters in fear and shyness that she doesn't know and simply brought it to him as it was addressed to him. Desperate, William grabs her shoulders not too aggressively and says that she must know something more than that. At this point another girl that works at the office, Katia, tells him to get his man hands off her friend. She grabs his wrist and takes him back to the office in a slightly distressed state, then offering him a glass of water. When she gets back he is sitting on his desk and apologises for grabbing Verity like that. Katia says that she thinks Verity will probably forgive him. When William goes home that night, he finds the house empty, whereas Elizabeth would usually be there. He quickly phones the police and says that he believes she may be missing, but they don't report her as missing, pointing out that her clothes have gone too and it hasn't been two days yet. William soon asks his sister Daisy to help him find Elizabeth, as the pair have become good friends. Daisy seems unsure of helping but does help him slightly. Things worsen when William continues to recieve bloody notes at home and work, becoming confused with who's blood it could be with Elizabeth missing too, he asks Katia and Verity to try and see who is posting the letters through the door. Katia comes to his office one day and tells him that Verity has found CTV footage of someone at 4.50am that morning, dressed in all grey and posting the letter through the door. The footage is too unclear and William considers going to rage at Verity, but is stopped by Katia. He ends up sitting distressed once again and says that he feels like a failure. Supported by Katia, she offers to help him try and find out what happened to his brother, saying that her dad is in the police so he might be able to help a bit. Although she asks her dad, he isn't able to give any information, as nothing has been found about Noel or Elizabeth since they went missing. Diasy begins to act strangely which is noticed by Stephanie, who decides to go and tell William. When she is confronted, Daisy runs away in a distressed state, confirming that she knows something. She then goes into hiding, in her bedroom, and doesn't speak to either of her siblings. William recieves a phonecall one night from someone using a voice disguiser. In a deepened voice, the person instructs him to go to a building that night to find "the girl". He phones Katia and asks if she could come along to help. Agreeing, they go to the building and expect to find Elizabeth there. Katia soon finds a girl hanging upside down, dead, from some pipes in an abandoned room. As she starts to shout for William, she is hit with a pole over the head. She begins chasing the person and eventually bangs into William, letting them escape. Katia explains what happened and says that she sadly found Elizabeth hanging like a dead pig. William rushes through and finds that it isn't Elizabeth, but is his sister Daisy instead. His family struggle to cope with the news of her death. For much of the film, William and Katia try their best to work out what's happening, unsure why Daisy would be killed. William realises that is must be something to do with Elizabeth as she was clearly hiding something related to her, or as Katia suggests, for her. Stepping their search up a few gears, Katia asks Verity to stay overnight at the office to try and catch the grey hooded person, who leaves notes some days and not others. William is unaware of the plan and instead goes out hunting in the dark side of town for his missing brother and girlfriend. As the two girls watch that night, they hear a noise upstairs. Katia grabs a fire extinguisher and charges up the stairs as quitely as she can. Verity creeps slowly towards the front doors downstairs to make sure that nobody escapes. William is hunting when and showing the pairs pictures around when a pregnant girl with a litter of eight says that she has seen Elizabeth in a nearby area. She isn't sure where, but when William offers her some fake beer, she happily tells him where she's sure Elizabeth lives. Meanwhile the noises upstairs as the office continue. Verity becomes panicked that something has happened to Katia. Pressing her little face against the glass, the hooded person appears right in front of her at the other side of the glass, and at the same time shoots through the glass. When Wlilliam reaches the area, he begins knocking on doors and eventually gets to one that someone is clearly hiding behind the curtains. Bored of waiting, he kicks the door down and finds Elizabeth inside, clearly pregnant. She tells him that she's sorry and didn't want him to find out at all, let alone in such a way. She explains that she had been having an affair with Jimmy, an office typer from his workplace, and they had planned a litter together. Although the dreams of a litter hadn't come true, she was pregnant with their baby and decided to be with him instead. William gets close up to her and tells her that she's a coward, deserves to be in a dumpster, and is absolutely nothing to him. He storms out in anger and leaves the pregnant Elizabeth sobbing behind him. William goes home and has a glass of wine. Trying Elizabeth's phone for the 980th time, she finally answers now that she has been found anyway. She asks to explain but he rejects her and asks how Daisy was involved. Elizabeth begins crying again and tells him that she really did care about Daisy and missed her. While William reminds her that's not an answer, she says Daisy simply knew about the affair, and that she doesn't know why she is dead. William hangs up on the sobbing pregnant woman Elizabeth. Drinking too much wine, he passes out. When he wakes up he gets ready for work. On the way he realises he has 42 missed calls from Katia. Phoning her, he gets no answer and becomes concerned that something might have happened to her. He arrives at work and finds that the area is blocked off with police around it. When he speaks to the Big Guy In Charge, it is explained to him that Verity was shot and then beaten violently. She somehow managed to survive and had been taken to hospital. William rushes to the hospital and soon finds Katia. She stands up and begins chest punching him, questioning him on where he has been. He tries to hug comfort her but fails to. She explains what the girls had been doing with angers William, who tells her it was a stupid idea to put her friend at danger like that when she knew how serious the whole situation was from helping William anyway. She break down and says that she feels guilty enough without his horrid, woman aggressive comments. At this point she tries to hug him and he accepts. When she leaves to grab a cuppa, he is left to ponder whether or not there might be some kind of romantic interest feelings between them. He then ponders if she could actually be in a hidden relationship with Verity as they do seem awfully close. When Katia returns, he chuckles at her hair dipping in her coffee and pushes it back, revealing an aggressive bloody wound. She hides the wound and says that she doesn't want to make a fuss and that she just fell over when she tried to help Verity. He eventually gets her to confirm that the real story was an attack, when she went upstairs she was attacked with something that felt like a stick. Something clicks for William when he realises that his sister, Stephanie, is a dance teacher who keeps many dance batons in her room. Realising how stick like they are and recalling the many occasions she beat him as a child with them, he rushes out of the hospital. As he drives home he remembers all of the times that she called Daisy ugly, said Noel was fat when he wasn't, and generally became rather dominant simply because she was the oldest sibling. Almost at home, he suddenly has another thought wave, and illegally turns the car to go back the way again. Returning to the hospital, he rushes in and finds Katia. Grabbing her aggressively, he uses one hand to pin her and the other to try uncover the fake wound. She screams out in pain and the wound starts gushing blood. William is shocked and a nearby nurse rushes over and takes Katia away to get it cleaned up. She looks back at William in fear. He drives home and sits in confusion, now unsure that Stephanie is really anything but an overly dominant sister. As he ponders this he sees another note has arrived and this time there is a smiling picture of a young Noel. Enraged, he grumbles and throws it at the wall. It doesn't work and flutters down, falling in front of William, leaving Noel grinning up at him in a geeky way. William wonders if Noel is the evil one but then sees his loving smile and shakes his head. Feeling like a failure, he returns to the hospital and finds Katia sitting there upset. He apologises for his actions and says that he doesn't know what to do. Katia comforts him and offers him some of her chocolate bar which he accepts. When William goes home later, he finds out that Verity has woken up again. Phoning Katia, she doesn't answer and he is worried. He goes to the hospital in home of finding her there snuggling Verity. On the way he sees various people with Noel's face, and realises that he is becoming paranoid over the situation with his missing brother. William is distressed that Katia isn't there when he arrives at the hospital. He considers leaving to find her but sees the mouse liked Verity and thinks "Aw she has a squishy mouse face". Admiring her little nose, he decides to go into her room. She seems happy to see him but also confused by where she is. When he explains the situation she is upset and says that she feels like a pathetic failure, which is what everyone thinks of her anyway. William comforts her by telling her "there there I'm sure you're not". She nods peacefully as a tear escapes and runs away down her face. William uses a tissue to get rid of the tear when it doesn't run away fully and begins to annoy him. She laughs and they both share a chuckle. He says not to worry and that she has done enough by finding the CTV footage. Verity is confused and asks what he's talking about. Suprised by the lack of memory, he tries to refresh her memory. It becomes clear that she has no memory of the letters or CTV footage. Verity becomes distressed by the loss of memory and cries that she just gave him the letter Katia asked her to when it arrived. William sits up higher and has a "Oh dear" moment, realising that he had been right about Katia. He gives Verity a gentle goodbye pat and rushes away to his car. Driving like a maniac, he arrives at Katia's house. Knocking the door, she opens it and says that she's about to go and see Verity. William pushes past her and tells her that he knows she's somehow behind the whole situation. Katia fake chuckles at his suggestion and sits on her couch, patting beside her and offering him the seat. He brings out a random gun and tells her that she has failed miserably at being the baddie and should know that by now. Katia sighs and sits down on the couch. She explains that since working at William's office, she thought he was a beautiful male, but soon found out that he was with Elizabeth and happy with her. When she met Elizabeth at a club they got chatting and Elizabeth mentioned the fact William had a brother, Noel. Katia soon found out where he lived and realised that he was the younger, more attractive of the two brothers anyway, with a better shaped face and far more striking eyes. Katia explains that she had fallen deeply in love with Noel from a distance, would picture him daily and follow him around. She eventually kidnapped him but sadly they got into a desperate struggle which involved Noel passing away not so peacefully. As for Daisy, Katia knew about Jimmy and Elizabeth and blackmailed Daisy as she also knew. Eventually Daisy became too weak and was going to tell so Katia ended up hanging her like a pig. The person running away was Elizabeth who had been asked, by Katia in disguise, to go to the same building so that she would find her friend first. This is why Elizabeth had been quite so distressed when William arrived and later phoned about Daisy. Finished explaining, William is suprised by what a pathetic storyline it truly is. She completes the story by saying the footage was so fuzzy because it was a random homeless male that she payed, in sandwiches, to post a fake letter at that time in the morning. Apart from that she posted the letters as a bit of fun and as she felt William was an irritating, dominating male who believed he was better than Noel. She explains that Verity was her friend, but quite easy to use, and she had to shoot her to help her story become more realistic. Although Verity thought Katia went upstairs, she went halfway up before sneaking down and out the side door to attack her friend, something that she couldn't possibly have done as she was upstairs being attacked. William once again questions her on the wound and she shrugs, saying that it was a fall that caused it at a good time. At this point, William looks at a door with a key in it, wondering what is hiding behind it. He walks towards the door calmly and turns the key. Inside, Noel is tied up by his hands, stripped to a girls vest and pants that don't fit him, swinging in fear. Katia appears and stabs William from behind. Two months on, Verity is going home and William is chillaxing in her house. Although not confirmed they seem to be a couple now. Meanwhile, Noel is seen walking along the streets with his sister Stephanie and their parents, who are finding it hard to let their youngest boy go after the terrible ordeal that he faced. While the parents turn to chat to some neighbours, Stephanie turns evil and dominant pinches Noel, showing that she does have a dominant dark side hiding. The film ends with Katia in a prison cell chatting to other woman prisonsers. She is telling her love story, Katia and Noel, which she plans to release. The story appears completely different in her head and she accuses Noel of being abusive, comforted by the other aggressive woman, who agree to help her attack Noel if they ever get set free. When the film credits appear, one final scene appears, showing Katia entering the room when Noel was still tied up captive at her house. She asks him if he wants some noms. In response, Noel swings on his chains and boots her hard on the side of the face, giving her the injury she later lied several times about. He appears extremely impressed with the wound as she lies in pain. His proud smirk ends the film. Cast